


Alcohol and Failed Missions

by themystery424



Series: I'll Love You Even When You Forget My Name [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, M/M, Wow, both of them are oblvious, i typed almost all of this on my phone, more soulmate stuff, part two of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themystery424/pseuds/themystery424
Summary: Both of them have made up their minds- They're going to tell the other that they're soulmates. Gaster's plan is to use science, explain it all to Grillby who will obviously be too startled to believe him otherwise. Grillby's plan is to get drunk with him, and tell him when then, so it'll be easier to swallow.(second story in the series! and one that's got a little less exposition!)





	1. Plans Are Made

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are signing.  
> Gaster talking is always in Wingdings.

Gaster had made the living room an office. Books from the Librarby (Gaster cringed every time he passed under that cursed sign) scattered on the living room floor, along with notes over every aspect of a monster’s soul, the only free space being a path to the kitchen and stairs. 

Soulmates were not as uncommon as Gaster had originally thought. Complimentary magic colors were usually drawn to each other naturally, if not as a romantic partner, then as a strong friendship. The flutter Gaster had felt even correlated with what was written. It wasn’t just a flutter but a push to get closer. Gaster shuddered. He hardly knew the monster and yet, he was craving closeness with him, and it wasn’t even his conscious choice.

Since he didn’t have access to the library in Hotland, there was no other research that could be done. The conclusion his research came to was that, like Asgore had said, fighting against it only made it worse. The soul would ache, since it would be denied what it desires. The aching would spread, causing physical pain and lack of concentration. It didn’t sound pleasant. 

Gaster wished he could discuss it with Grillby, though there was an intense fear that he’d scare the bartender off. He didn’t know if he could handle it. Right now, Grillby was working. It was 2 in the afternoon, and the bar would probably be vacant. Gaster sighed. Was it a good time now? On the other hand, when would it ever be a good time?

The scientist gathered his notes in a folder and started for Grillby’s. Hopefully this would go well. 

 

Grillby sighed as he looked at his empty bar. Gaster had yet to come in. The skeleton had been sleeping on his couch for three days now. It was nice to have someone to wake up to, and it was better when Gaster came in for his usual cup of coffee. In the three days Grillby had been exposed to Gaster, he’d started to understand what was happening. They had to be soulmates. There was no other explanation for the feeling in his soul, or the craving to be close to him, or him randomly staring at Gaster’s hands. 

Now that he knew what was happening, it was easier to keep it together, and not get so flustered. Gaster on the other hand seemed to have no idea. He got flustered easily, blushing vivid purple and murmuring to himself in Wingdings. It was kinda cute. 

Grillby had no idea how to break it to the skeleton. Although he could be happy, carefree and lively, most of what he believed was grounded in science and science alone. This wasn’t something that could be explained away by graphs and data points.

Then the fire monster had an idea.

He pulled out one of his stronger alcohols and two shot glasses. He switched the sign to close, but kept the door unlocked for Gaster to come in. He hardly ever shut the place down early, let alone  _ this  _ early, but this wasn’t a conversation that happened everyday. 

Grillby was about to call the skeleton when the door burst open. Gaster had a folder held tightly to his chest, and he looked disheveled. He walked to his usual stool and took a seat, frowning in deep concentration. He reached for where his mug would normally be, frowning harder when there was nothing. He looked at Grillby. He was pouting, Grillby noticed with a small chuckle.

“I thought we could shake things up a bit.” He poured the two shots. “You haven’t had a drop since you got here. It’s a bar, after all. Why not have a good time?”

_ “I’m not a big drinker.”  _ Gaster signed.  _ “Look, I have something serious to talk with you about.”  _ Grillby slid the shot towards him. 

“It can wait.” The skeleton looked like he wanted to fight him on the issue, but resigned the point with a sigh. He slid the folder down the bar counter before picking up the shot glass, drinking the liquid. Grillby laughed as Gaster’s face contorted and coughed. “You okay?”

_ “Wow… That was… Really something.”  _ Grillby smiled and threw his own shot back. His flames burned brighter for a moment, before the alcohol settled in his gut comfortably. He was already beginning to feel some effects, slightly dizzy. As he looked at Gaster, he could tell that skeleton was worse off, swaying side to side. This was going to be easier than he thought.


	2. Alcoholism Isn't a "Plan", Grillby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are drunk and talking, having a good time overall.

Gaster couldn’t remember why he’d come to the bar. He was laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling with a stupid grin on his face. He looked to his right, the bartender laying beside him. Gaster could feel the heat coming off of Grillby. It was weird, being able to feel something like that. Cold, warmth, they all felt the same to someone who lacked a nervous system. And yet,  _ and yet!  _ Here he felt it, and it felt so nice. 

“It’s our souls, Grillby! Our souls!” He declared, flailing his arms in the air, making Grillby laugh. 

“You really talk funny, Wingdings. I can’t understand a word of what you’re saying.” 

“Don’t call me Wingdings, Grillby! That’s not nice. Anyway… Our soooouuulllss. It’s our souls that are tangled together. We’re meant to be! At least, according to science, we are. The way we’ve been acting, the way I’ve been acting… My soul just wants to be near yours!” Then he hiccupped. Grillby finally rolled over at the sound, gold eyes wide in confusion.

"How can you hiccup! You don’t have a throat or lungs or anything!”

“I don’t know Grillby! It ju-” Gaster hiccupped again. “-just happens!” The scientist groaned, hiccupping at least four times in a row.

“I still can’t understand ya Windings. Gotta… gotta use hands.” Grillby pointed at his hands. Gaster groaned again, louder this time..

“Stoooop. My name is Gaster. I hate Wingdings.” He pouted. “Wingdings… they aren’t fun. No one knows what I sound like. They never will… The Wingdings just take over my voice and sound... horrible, I think... from what I've seen on other people's faces... I cause them pain when I talk.” Gaster sighed. Then, suddenly, he yelped. Two arms of fire had wrapped around him, pulling him close. Immediately he melted into the warmth, a light, lavender colored blush appearing at the tips of his cheekbones. Grillby grinned at the sight.

“You’re cute when you blush.”

 

Grillby was insanely proud of himself. His compliment had made the skeleton start to sputter in symbols Grillby didn’t understand. His light purple blush had grown into a dark violet, and he covered his face with his hands. Then Gaster was trying to squirm away from him, and Grillby laughed.

“Heeeeey. Stay here with me!” He whined to the skeleton. Gaster replied in his sharp language, and judging from his tone, he was embarrassed. At least it was better than being sad. Grillby laughed again and held him tighter. He nuzzled against his skull. 

His soul was fluttering like crazy in his chest, bouncing around. This was his soulmate.  Grillby hadn’t told him yet, which made him frown. “Hey, Gaster?”

Gaster struggled a little, turning around in his arms, facing him with his gaping eye sockets. Grillby’s flames turned blue, feeling sheepish suddenly. “Uh… sorry that we never got to your sciencey stuff… Wanna show me now?” Gaster’s eyes lit up, and he squirmed out of Grillby’s arms.

Slowly, stumbling to and fro, Gaster grabbed the folder off of the counter. He laid back down next to Grillby, showing the fire monster his notes, which were written in the same language he spoke in. As he listened to Gaster, he nodded and tried to follow along, though it all looked like chicken scratch. Telling him they were soulmates could wait, Grillby decided.

 

Gaster was excited to be talking science with Grillby. It was the reason he’d come over! He showed off all his findings proudly, grinning, explaining every detail. He held nothing back, occasionally glancing at at the monster by his side to make sure he was listening. 

“And therefore, we have to be soulmates! There’s no other way around it!” He concluded when he finished showing it all to Grillby. “Isn’t it… isn’t it good?” He was nervous, scared Grillby would reject the idea. The bartender hesitated, spacing off it seemed, before he nodded. 

“Ye-yeah. It’s very fascinating.” He agreed. “I think it’s a good thought.”

Gaster frowned. “You don’t seem too enthused.” Grillby stared at him in response. Gaster wasn’t understanding why the bartender wasn’t engaging him in proper conversation, not realizing that he was speaking in Wingdings, not sign, and thus Grillby couldn’t understand.

After staring at each other for a while, both expecting the other to comment, Grillby broke the tension by grabbing the scientist and holding him in a hug again. “Gotcha!” He laughed. “You’re trapped now!” Gaster squealed, squirming and laughing.

“Grillby, this is serious!”

“Know what? It’s late. We should go home.” Grillby slurred, and the scientist groaned. “C’mon, time to go!” The bartender got to his feet, picking Gaster up and putting him on his feet as he did.

They stumbled home, and when they did get there, Gaster fell face first into the couch. 


	3. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Companionship and breakfast; there's really nothing else needed, is there?

As much as the fire monster hated it, he drank the entire cup of water he’d gotten for himself, having gone straight to the kitchen to get it when they got home. There was now a horrendous burn down his throat, one that would take days to heal, but chugging the water was the only way he knew how to prevent a hangover. Hence, he tried not to get drunk too often.

Now slightly more sober, Grillby walked to the living room to check on his guest. Gaster had passed out on the couch, and Grillby smiled. He’d be hurting tomorrow, no doubt. Grillby already had his mind made up that he’d make a wonderful breakfast for the two of them. Something greasy.  Maybe that would ease the pain.

The fire monster walked over to the skeleton, gently removing his coat, and positioning him so he was laying on his back, and not on his face. Then Grillby draped the blanket he had for Gaster over him, making sure he was completely covered so he wouldn’t get cold. Finally he shuffled upstairs to his room, laying across his bed, on his back, sighing. He didn’t fall asleep right away, as he thought about the monster on his couch downstairs.

Grillby really cared for Gaster, and whether that meant they would be lifelong friends, as some soulmates were known to be, or something more, didn’t matter to him. Just as long as they remained together. He was playing with the idea of going down there, picking the skeleton up, and carrying him to his room. The idea made Grillby smile, but he knew better than to try it. He rolled on his side, wondering how he’d tell Gaster. Alcohol hadn’t worked, obviously. There had to be another way.

 

Gaster woke up feeling like his skull was going to burst, starting at the cracks. Every bit of light and sound hurt him, and he buried his face underneath his pillow. He didn’t remember much from the night before. He’d gone to the bar with his notes, with the intent on telling Grillby everything he’d found. Then Grillby had poured him a shot… Everything after that blended together. He remembered Grillby hugging him for some reason. And he remembered-

Oh…

He’d spoken in  _ Wingdings  _ all night. Gaster cringed, embarrassed of his own actions. The poor bartender hadn’t understood a word of what he’d been saying. Gaster vaguely remembered Grillby saying something like that last night, trying to get him to sign instead of talking. Which meant, even though Gaster had presented his findings in his drunken state and explained every bit of it out, Grillby hadn’t understood a word. His mission had been a failure.

The smell of greasy food and the sound of sizzling soon startled him out from underneath his pillow. He got up, stumbling a little as he made his way to the kitchen. He sat down on a barstool at the counter overlooking the rest of the space. Grillby was at the stove, moving something around in a skillet.

“Good morning.” Grillby said in good humor, though Gaster could hear a raspiness in his voice, one that had him worried. Grillby turned his body slightly so he could see Gaster, and Gaster could see that he was smiling.

_ “Good morning, Grillby. Are you alright? You sound like you’re in pain.” _ He signed. 

“I had a cup of water before bed, to make sure I wasn’t hungover this morning.” Grillby explained. Gaster rubbed his head, wishing he’d stayed awake long enough to do the same. “Don’t worry, I’m cooking up something that’ll help you.”

_ “Smells greasy… I’m not a huge fan of grease.”  _ Gaster signed, and Grillby went to his fridge, pulling out a bottle of ketchup.

“Does this help?” He asked, a mischievous smile on his face, and Gaster smiled, lavender painting his cheekbones. 

_ “Yes, it does…”  _ Grillby watched expectantly as Gaster unscrewed the cap, bringing the bottle to his lips and gulping some of it down. Grillby laughed, and Gaster’s blush worsened.  _ “I regret telling you this.” _

“Regret telling me that you drink ketchup like you drink beer, and that it’s your favorite drink, besides coffee? Because personally, I’m glad you told me. Now I can tease you about it.” Gaster had another drink before signing in response,

_ “It tastes so good Grillby! You’ll never understand.” _ Grillby smiled, his flames burning brighter as he served Gaster some food. After taking another drink, Gaster poured the stuff onto the food to make it taste better. Grillby ate standing up on the other side of the counter. Gaster laughed quietly, and Grillby cocked an eyebrow.

“Something funny?”

_ “It seems no matter where we are, you’ll always be standing in front of me.”  _ Gaster joked, making Grillby smile. He pulled down two mugs and started pouring coffee. Gaster felt his soul flutter and ache in his chest. Grillby placed his mug of coffee by Gaster’s right hand, like usual. He watched with humor as the scientist poured ketchup directly into his coffee, drinking it happily. Neither one of them took the time to notice how they were looking at each other, and both firmly believed that the other had no idea that they were each other’s soulmates. So they ate in silence, soaking in each other’s company, 


End file.
